Luckily Unlucky
by Robin Jeannene
Summary: AU Post-Twilight/Pre-Eclipse. From the moment they saw her, both Edward and Carlisle recognized her from somewhere, they just couldn't quite place it. Why? A Weeping Angel came to play. Cannon pairings. T.
1. Prologue

**Luckily Unlucky**

_Twilight fan fiction with light crossover with Dr. Who. The Doctor is never mentioned._

_I do not own Twilight or Dr. Who, they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and The BBC respectively._

**Prologue**

**EPOV**

I couldn't place it. That nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me Bella Swan was important, somehow. It brought me back to Forks from my self imposed exile that only lasted a week.

Why was she so important. Just some insignificant girl. Her presence touched a long forgotten memory. Like a dream I woke too early from. She held an important aspect of my human life. Someone I forgot long ago. Perhaps she is descendant of someone I knew?

"Do you ever feel like we've met before?" I asked her suddenly, catching her off guard.

"Uhm... no?" she didn't seem to recognize me but was confused by the question.

"I feel like I know you," I continued.

"I'd probably remember if I'd seen you before," she stated with a small laugh.

I chuckled a little, too. She would, at that.

**APOV**

There was something off about Bella. I could see her future up until about six months but then it's like her life turns off. But the most peculiar thing is, I see her as a vampire only hours after her future cuts off. Strangely, though, it's like many years pass in between the two visions, but that can't be possible...

**CPOV**

That girl has the worst luck for getting herself into trouble. I walked into the room where she waited to be released. Her x-rays showed no damage to her scull from the crash, but I wanted to be certain she was feeling alright, and I wanted to gauge how much she saw.

"So, Miss Swan," I said smiling at her, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said petulantly, like she had said it a hundred times.

I suddenly recognized her voice. It was different but the same in so many ways. I really looked at her, studying her face a moment. It couldn't be...

I pushed the thought from my mind, it was ridiculous anyway, and continued. "Your x-rays look good. Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

* * *

**A/N: What do you thik so far? R&R!**


	2. Angel

**A/N: So this is post Twilight now. Between Twilight and New Moon. It's summer time!**

**

* * *

Chapter One: Angel**

**BPOV**

Forks didn't have a library or a bookstore and it was frustrating me to no end. My copy of _Wuthering Heights_ finally kicked the bucked and I needed to replace it. I had bent the spine far too much and now my favorite book lay in two pieces.

Port Angeles didn't have a proper bookstore either, I already went down _that_ road and wasn't prepared to go wandering in search of another one. _That_ would be stupidity personified.

So I made plans to go to Seattle on Friday when I got off work. It was starting to become difficult going anywhere anymore. Alice freaked at my every decision and I couldn't explain it. It just got worse and worse, even Edward couldn't explain his sister's new protectiveness. She was blocking him, he said.

My phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Bella, please don't go,_" she pleaded like it was the most important thing in the world.

"It's just Seattle, Alice, calm down. What do you see happening?"

"_You go to Border's and buy a book, but I don't see anything else,_" she said in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine, Alice. I promise not to get out of my truck except to refuel and to go into the store. How's that?"

"_Okay,_" she said reluctantly. "_Be careful, okay._"

"I promise," I said and hung up.

Friday rolled along and after I was finished my shift at Newton's, I went to my truck and made sure I had everything for my trip. Edward and his brothers were on an extended hunting trip in the Rockies, so I was on my own for a few days. Well almost alone.

Alice constantly tried to convince me not to go, all week. It was going to be sunny in Seattle so she couldn't accompany me. I wasn't going to have any of it, I was a grown woman and almost eighteen (despite my attempts to put a stop to that) and I would go to Seattle whether Alice liked it or not. I mean, really, what could happen at a bookstore. If I was going to get hurt or even die, she would tell me, and if she wouldn't tell me, she would definitely tell Edward. So since she did neither, and she didn't seem to be physically trying to stop me, I was going.

I pulled into the parking lot outside Border's and got out. I made my way through the store, loving the smell of books all around me and the hushed atmosphere of the whole place. I went straight to the classics and quickly found what I was looking for. I briefly considered staying a while and perusing the shelves, but I didn't want to worry Alice too much, so I went straight to the register to pay for my book.

My phone rang just as I took my receipt and the bag with my new book in it. I answered it, pausing before exiting the store.

"Alice?"

"_I'm sorry, Bella,_" she sobbed. "_I should have tried harder to stop you, it's too late now, and I don't know what to do to stop it._"

"Alice," I said shakily. "What's going to happen?"

"_I don't know!_" she wailed. "_But in less than a minute, your future shuts off, like you don't exist anymore. I don't know what to do and I don't think there's anything I _can_ do. I'm so sorry—_"

The line went dead. I looked at my phone. No battery, damn! I should have charged it before I left the house.

I looked cautiously out the glass doors, contemplating the distance from here to my truck. I should be able to make it, it wasn't that far and obviously my threat wasn't a vampire since it was broad daylight. Maybe I could outrun it.

I had to round a corner to get to where my truck was parked. I continued to look around, anxiously as I walked quickly around the corner. I stopped, suddenly face-to-face with a life-sized statue of an angel, hiding it's face behind upraised hands. It wasn't there before and the surprise of almost running into it made me drop the bag with the book in it.

There was something about this statue that made me nervous. I had been counting in my head and my minute was almost up, but so far, I had seen nothing to threaten me. But this angel scared me a little and I couldn't figure out why.

_Four...three...two...one._

My minute was up. I blinked.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun da! What's gonna happen? R&R! Especially you cosmoGirl666! You can't just read and not review :D Show me some love!  
**


	3. Marie

**A/N: Special thanks to **Lil Mizz SunShyne X x **for reviewing. That makes me so happy! This chapter is for you!**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Marie**

**BPOV**

I wasn't in Seattle anymore. All I did was blink and here I was. I had a sneaking suspicion that my sudden transportation had something to do with that angel.

I took in my surroundings. My first thought was that I was in the historic part of a large city, with the old style buildings and the horse-drawn carriages and the occasional Oldsmobile. The people were dressed in early 1900s wear that I recognized from history class. My bright colored clothes really stood out here.

There was a boy on a street corner holding a stack of newspapers and waving one around.

"Extra! Extra! Flu outbreak kills rich family!" the boy hollered.

A man walked up to the boy and paid him for a paper and walked away with it under his nose. I ran to catch up, dread growing in the pit of my stomach.

"Excuse me, sir?" I said to catch his attention.

He looked at me with a critical look.

"May I see the headline of that paper for just a moment? I'll give it right back."

Something in my pleading voice must have struck a cord with the man, because he handed me the paper. I saw the name of the paper and my heart sank _The Chicago Times._ I quickly read the article about some rich family that I had never heard of, but then my attention was drawn to the date at the top of the paper: April 15, 1918.

I shakily handed back the paper and thanked the man weakly and went to sit on the curb. The man studied me for a moment before getting a slightly scared look on his face and walking away quickly. I must be acting ill, he thought I had the flu. Oh god! This was around the time that Edward was changed! I was right where he would soon become a vampire! I started to hyperventilate.

"Hello? Are you alright?" a kind male voice asked me.

I looked up, thinking the man with the newspaper had decided to check on me. I gasped in shock at the young man before me.

"Edward!" I blurted.

He looked shocked, and a little frightened.

"How do you know my name?" he asked warily.

"I... uh..." I didn't have an explanation for that. "Would you be willing to overlook that?" I asked tentatively.

He stared at me for a moment and I couldn't help but get lost in his beautiful green eyes. How many times had I imagined what his eyes would look like as a human, and now I was seeing them in person. My imagination didn't do them justice. Though he didn't have that same surreal beauty that I was so accustomed to, he was still perfect. My Edward.

"For a lovely lady like yourself, I suppose I could," he said, finally. He seemed to have a slight Irish accent that I had never heard before, I kinda liked it. "It's not everyday, a fella finds he's being stalked by a beautiful woman."

"Stalked?" I spluttered.

"How else would you know my name?" he asked, winking and helping me stand up. His hand was warm, not like what I was used to but still my Edward. "So I seem to find myself at a disadvantage," he continued, I looked at him, puzzled. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

He smiled that beautiful crooked smile of his that would never change. I tried to gather myself. In my distraction, I nearly blurted my real name. Though I trusted him, he would be sure to remember my name after the change, so I had to quickly come up with one. I settled on my middle name. "Marie," I said, blushing.

"A lovely name, to be sure," he said, smiling, "but I don't think it quite suits you."

Same old Edward, despite his inability to read my mind, he could still see right through me.

"Have you got a last name, lovely Marie?" he inquired. "Mine is Mason, but I think you may have already known that."

I blushed, remembering that it was bad manners to call anyone by their first names in public, unless you were married to them. I used the first name to pop into mind. "Webber," I said, thinking of Angela and that I would probably never see her again.

"Well, Miss Webber, I have to say, though you look quite lovely, you seem to be dressed in the most peculiar clothing."

I looked down at my jeans and green hoodie. Compared to the woman I saw across the street, wearing a simple floor-length dress, I definitely stood out. "I'm not really from around here," I finally stated.

"Clearly not," he said gently. "Though, I don't know why you would have come out here. Didn't you know that the influenza has spread here?"

I tried to remember my history, while also trying to speak the same way he did, without the accent. I would definitely have to work on the blending in. "The influenza has spread everywhere, Mr. Mason. Here was as good a place as any to escape to. I have to say, it's not nearly as bad here as it is in other places."

I had somehow adopted a British accent in the middle of my explanation, and I found my lies coming easily.

"Where did you move from, Miss Webber?" he asked as we started walking.

"England," I said, using my fake accent to my advantage. "I have no family to speak of any longer because of the war, so I bought passage for a ship to America, because moving out into the country would serve me no purpose, as I no longer have anything to my name. I though perhaps I may obtain work in a factory."

I suddenly thought of myself in a factory, that was a disaster waiting to happen. I also thanked my lucky stars that I was a fan of the classics, making my ruse quite believable.

"You'll do no such thing," he said, suddenly becoming protective of me. Same old Edward. "I insist that you come stay with me and my family for as long as you need to."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Mason," I said taking his offered arm and allowing him to lead me to his home.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading, now review! And if you really like it, recommend it to your friends ;)  
**


	4. Cold

**A/N: I'd like to thank my adoring fans, **Lil Mizz SunShyne X x**,**** and ** cosmoGirl666 **for reviewing, I love you girls!**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Cold**

**BPOV**

I live with the Masons for a little less than a month. It was May now and from what Vampire Edward had told me before this whole mess started, I knew my time with him and his family was coming to a close, whether I liked it or not. And I most certainly did _not_.

I liked Elizabeth a lot. She was a sweet woman with eyes to match her son's. She reminded me a lot of Esme, very motherly and protective. She brought me in and fed me and found clothes for me. Elizabeth insisted that I stay as long as necessary, and was perfectly prepared to let me stay forever. She liked the way I looked at her son when he wasn't looking, she knew I loved him, but there was no way I was telling either of them that; things had to stay on their course.

I felt like Alice. I knew mostly what the future held but I found myself making sure I did nothing to change it. Unlike Alice.

Edward Sr, was very different from his wife. He was a businessman with "very little time on my hands" as he would say. He and his son didn't seem to have a very close relationship and Edward II generally avoided his father.

Elizabeth insisted that I call her by her first name, the moment I called her Mrs. Mason, and I instantly loved her. I still called Edward's father Mr. Mason, however and he made no objections. I felt like if I tried to call him by his first name, there would be trouble, so I refrained.

I woke up one morning, feeling horrible. The lack of hygiene was starting to get to me, I guess. I came downstairs to the sitting room to find that Elizabeth didn't look so great either. I remembered that she would die soon, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. The thought had me holding back tears.

"Good morning, Marie," Elizabeth greeted me. "Would you like some tea?"

I nodded. "Yes, please, Eliza." She never had any objections to the short form of her name and I delighted in calling her that. It often reminded me of _Pride and Prejudice,_ even Mr. Mason was a bit like Darcy.

Elizabeth rang the bell for the servant and asked for tea, the servant hurried off. This, too, took some getting used to. I wasn't accustomed to being waited on.

Edward came down the stairs then. "Good morning, mother," he said kissing her on the cheek. He urned to me, "Good morning, Marie," he said taking my hand and kissing that. I turned bright red and looked away from his smiling green eyes.

"Good morning, Edward," I said softly.

Edward turned suddenly to look at his mother. "Is something amusing, dear mother?" he inquired.

I hadn't heard her laugh and her face was quite impassive. "No, dear son," she said smiling.

He scrutinized her for a moment before announcing that he was going out to meet some friends. He bid us farewell and left.

I looked at Elizabeth quizzically. She was smiling. "Something amusing, Eliza?" I asked.

"I see the way you look at him," she stated while sipping her tea. "You're quite taken with him aren't you?"

I blushed and decided to change the subject. "How did he know that you were amused?"

She smiled at my change of topic. "That's just Edward. It's like he sees right through you, he understands people, sometimes better than they understand themselves. It's just his way. He's always been like that. But he seems to be lost where you're concerned. I don't think he realizes it, though."

I smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. This must be what changed into mind reading when he's changed into a vampire. My mind is still closed to him even as a human.

Elizabeth yawned. "Pardon me," she said tiredly. "I'm so tired, but I can't fathom why."

I rose to my feet and crouched next to her, placing my hand on hers. It was cold and clammy. I felt dread in the pit of my stomach. I placed my hand on her forehead to find that that, too, was cold and clammy. I remembered that the Spanish Flu was often mistaken for pneumonia, and Elizabeth was showing very pneumonia-like symptoms. I couldn't help the tears that started. Elizabeth didn't seem aware of me at the moment as she was beginning to nod off.

I shook her, gently. "Eliza! Stay awake, Lizzie! Please, stay awake!"

Her eyes fluttered open a little, but shuttered closed again.

I reached for the bell on the table and rang it furiously. Three servants came hurrying in.

I turned to them. "I need you to send for a doctor, Mrs. Mason is ill," I said to one, she ran off urgently. I turned to the second. "Go and find Master Edward, tell him what's happened and bring him back." he ran off immediately. I turned to the third. "Inform Mr. Mason of what has happened and get someone to bring me a damp cloth and a basin of water." The third ran off and shortly after, one of the kitchen staff brought me a bowl of cool water and a cloth.

After the servant left, I began cooling Elizabeth's face with the cloth. She was barely alert but every time she nodded off again, I would shake her to keep her awake.

"Stay awake, Lizzie, the doctor's on his way," I urged, while cooling her face.

A servant came in. "Miss Webber?" I looked up. "Dr. Cullen is here."

I was shocked for a moment before gathering myself. "Send him in," I said.

Carlisle looked exactly as I remember him, of course. I studiously avoided his gaze. I knew in almost a century, there would be no way he would fail to recognize me. Edward would forget many of his human memories but Carlisle's memory was flawless.

"Help her," I pleaded. "She has the influenza."

He snapped into his doctor mode, stepping forward. "Move away from her, please." I moved and he took my place. I watched as he made a show of taking her pulse, lifting her eyelid to see her pupils, placing a hand on her forehead. I knew he could smell the virus in her blood so this was a show for me.

He turned back to me, I focussed on Elizabeth, avoiding his eyes. "Stay with her, _but do not touch her. _I must get my team to help carry her to the hospital."

I knew that he could just lift her by himself but he had to go through the motions. It must be so frustrating.

Carlisle left the room and when he came back, he proceeded to ask me questions.

"What is her name?"

"Elizabeth Mason," I said.

"Do you live here?" he was concerned for my health too.

"Yes, I'm Marie Webber," I was still studiously avoiding his eyes. Tears were pouring out of mine as I looked at my lap.

Carlisle's team came in, then, with masks over their mouths and noses. They put Eliza on a stretcher and carried her away. I sobbed harder as I knew she would die in that hospital.

Edward burst into the room after Elizabeth had already been carried away. "Mother?" he called anxiously. Carlisle looked up at him. It was strange not seeing the recognition in his face. Edward ignored the doctor and came to me. "Marie, what happened?"

"She was falling asleep, and she didn't look well. When I put my hand to her head, it was cold, so I sent one of the servants to find a doctor. She has the influenza, Edward." Tears were pouring down my face and I didn't even try to hold them in. Edward would be lying next to her soon and even my knowledge that he would make it through this wasn't enough to ease the pain I felt.

The servant that I had sent to Mr. Mason came back with a morose expression. Edward took one look at him and tears started to fall from his eyes. It was the first time I had ever seen anything like that and it was the most heart wrenching thing I have ever had to witness.

"Master Edward, Miss Webber," said the servant. "Mr. Mason's colleagues at his office have informed me that he was sent to the hospital, earlier this morning. They think it's the influenza."

I turned to the servant. "Thank you, William, you may go." He nodded and left.

Edward was shaking in his grief, he knew there wasn't much hope of them surviving.

Carlisle looked sadly at Edward. "I will try my hardest to save your parents, Edward. I will not rest and I will make sure everything that can be done for them, is."

Edward nodded numbly.

I suddenly felt very lightheaded. I shook my head to rid myself of the odd feeling. A nauseating scent hit me about the time something warm started trickling from my right ear. I vaguely noticed Carlisle turn sharply to look at me, before the world started to fade and tip. Just before I passed out, I heard Edward calling my fake name urgently.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, this is Robin, please leave your review at the end of the beep. BEEEEEEEEP!**


	5. Venom

**A/N: As always, I thank my lovely readers and reviewers! Without you, I would be sad :)**

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Venom**

**CPOV**

One of the many symptoms of Spanish influenza was hemorrhaging of the brain, so when Marie Webber started to bleed from her ear, I knew she had caught it as well, and it was only a matter of time before Edward contracted it too.

I called my team back and they brought a stretcher. I placed Miss Webber on it and she was carried to the carriage outside. Edward watched, with pain in his eyes.

"Do everything in your power to save her," he said to me fiercely. The look in his eyes made me wonder if he knew.

"I _will_ save her," I vowed, suddenly determined to devote all of my time to making Marie and Elizabeth better. I had this strange feeling that Marie was very special, the way she knew what was wrong with Elizabeth, and how she studied me when she thought I wasn't looking. She didn't even flinch at my approach like every other human I had met so far.

Edward nodded solemnly. "Can I come?"

I placed my hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. He flinched at the temperature and jerked away. I sighed. "No, Edward. You coming to the hospital would only increase the dangers of you contracting the virus."

He nodded dejectedly. My heart went out to the boy who had just had everyone he loved taken from him in one day. "I will do everything I can," I said again.

He looked up at me sharply. "Do you swear? Swear to me you will save them?"

"If they can be saved, then I will do everything in my power. I swear it."

He nodded, appeased. I left.

It was three days since I made that vow to the suffering young man. His mother was doing better, miraculously. Marie, however, wasn't as lucky.

"How are you feeling, Miss Webber?" I asked her.

"Like a house dropped on me," she said weakly.

She always made such odd comments and I couldn't place her accent, but I didn't think it had anything to do with her fever.

"It must be worse today, since yesterday you said you felt like rubbish," I said kindly.

She nodded. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I said, knowing that she was, in no way, on the mend.

"You do," she said, stronger than before.

"I do, what?" I asked.

"You have something to say about it. I _know_ you can save me, you're just scared. Please, Carlisle, I don't want to die..." she faded off to sleep. I listened to her heartbeat for a moment, judging if she was okay to sleep. It still beat strongly, despite her outward appearance.

Something she said bothered me. She couldn't know, could she? That was impossible! I ran her words over in my mind _Please, Carlisle, I don't want to die..._She said my name! I hadn't told her my first name, everyone here called me Dr. Cullen, how did she know? Did she have an ability waiting to be discovered. I had seen many strange things in my time in Volterra, this would be no different. Marie Webber was very important, but could I change her? Would I be able to? How would I even do it? I didn't know how.

I situated her more comfortably in the cot and as I moved her right arm, I noticed something on her hand that I hadn't before. It was a strange crescent-shaped scar. Or rather, it was two; one on the top of her hand and one on the palm. I touched it, briefly. It was cooler than the rest of her skin. It had a sort of surrealness to it that reminded me of something.

I pulled my sleeve up my left arm and found an almost identical scar on my upper arm. This scar was one of many that I had received from the vampires that attacked me that fateful night in London. This girl had been attacked by a vampire and lived! And now she was dying of something far less deadly, the irony was not lost on me.

"Dr. Cullen?" one of the nurses called. I looked up. "Another one," he said as two men carried in the still form of a young man I barely recognized.

"Not you, too, Edward," I whispered.

* * *

Edward lay next to his mother, in terrible shape. Elizabeth had been trying to nurse him from her bed. She really loved him more than anything. Her husband had died yesterday, and I felt sorrow that I couldn't save him. Elizabeth's condition was deteriorating rapidly from lack of rest, I was hoping I could have saved her, but it seems I would fail with her as I failed with her husband.

Marie wasn't doing very well either, in fact she was getting worse by the day. She could no longer keep food down, complained of being thirsty but couldn't keep the water down either. She was wasting away and was becoming delirious.

"They're meant for each other," said a weak voice. I turned to Elizabeth. She was looking at Marie and Edward. "They shouldn't be apart. You have to save them."

Everyone kept telling me that, like they knew what I was and the power I held.

"Promise me you'll save them," she pleaded. "You have to..."

She fell asleep again. Her heart was still strong enough not to worry too much, so I turned to Marie. She was slipping fast and I felt my resolve solidifying.

I pulled the blanket over Marie's face before wheeling her cot into the morgue. No one was in there, so I scooped her into my arms, trying not to jostle her too much, and ran for my home on the edge of the city.

She opened her eyes as I set her down on the bed I never used. "You're going to do it aren't you?" she whispered.

I didn't say anything, unsure what to say.

"You don't have to be afraid," she continued. "I'm not. I've wanted this for awhile now. It'll all turn out fine, I know it'll hurt, but I'm okay with that."

"I don't know what to do," I said helplessly.

She smiled. "One bite is all it takes," she instructed. She took a shuddering breath and turned her head to the side, hiving me access to her throat.

I leaned over, focusing on not killing her. I knew that it was entirely possible that I could kill her. I had not tasted human blood before and I didn't know what to expect. Trying to be as quick as possible, to got give myself time to agonize over what I was about to do, I sank my teeth into her exposed throat.

I tasted her blood immediately. Sweeter than anything else I had yet tasted. I forced myself to stop. It was hard, but I managed.

She gasped in pain, starting to writhe on the bed. I quickly reminded myself why I hunted animals, the bloodlust faded away. I stayed by her side for awhile, remembering my own change. I knew she was in agony, but I knew it would be over in a few days.

I hated to leave her but I had to check on Elizabeth and Edward. Elizabeth had stopped getting better since she started nursing her son, and Edward wasn't looking so good either.

In the midst of Marie's pain, she managed to whisper, "go to him." That was the only encouragement I needed. She should be fine and her transformation had only just started, so she wouldn't be going anywhere, so I reluctantly left her bedside, and went to another's.

* * *

**A/N: You know what to do...you don't? Review of course!**


	6. Journey

**A/N: Thank you to my two favorite reviewers (you know who you are). And apparently I have another reader in the mix, thank you **FallenAngelMegan **for joining us! Glad to have you aboard!**

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Journey**

**BPOV**

It hurt more than anything else I had experienced. I didn't even remember James' bite hurting this badly. But I endured the pain as silently as I could manage. I knew that when the burning was over, my human memories would be difficult to recall so I went over everything I could remember of my human life. I found that my moments with Edward, both human and vampire, were the clearest memories I had and I clung to them with all I had. There was no way I was going to wake up like Alice, alone and memoryless.

I burned for what felt like forever. Now and then, I would feel a cool hand on my forehead soothing the burn a little. Carlisle would tell me about Edward's condition and how Elizabeth insisted on trying to nurse him when she was in no condition to do so. I wished she would rest and get well, but I knew she wouldn't. Those memories I had with Elizabeth, I clung to as well.

These were my anchors, the things that kept me from screaming in agony. I didn't want Carlisle to have to suffer with me.

Finally the moment came when I knew it was almost over. The burning had concentrated at my heart and increased a hundredfold, I couldn't hold back a scream as my heart sputtered it's last. Then everything was silent. Even Carlisle held his breath in anticipation.

I opened my eyes and stared in wonder. It was the middle of the night and no lights were on in the house, but I could see perfectly, the darkness couldn't hold me. I took a tentative breath, and smelled a confusing mix of scents. There was one dominating scent that I realized must be Carlisle. I instantly cataloged everything I saw without thinking about it.

"Marie?" said a soft voice beside me. My head whipped around at Mach-one, still taking everything in in precise detail. Who? Marie? Who was that? I'm Bella.

I went over everything I could remember. My name; Isabella Marie Swan. Oh that's where Marie came from. My birthday; September 17, 1990. Wait, that wasn't right... the year was 1918, I couldn't have been born in the future... No, that's right, I _was_ born in the future and sent to the past by a statue of an angel. Everything since the day I moved to Forks came crashing around me. But I couldn't remember before that...I can't remember anything before Forks! I should have focussed on my childhood more during my change.

All these thoughts took less than a second to go through my head before I reined them in and calmed down. "Hi, Carlisle," I said, but then I was distracted by my own musical voice. I was really a vampire! Even with all this extra room to think, it blew my mind.

"How are you feeling?" It seemed like he was always saying that to me, in my past and in his future.

"I can honestly say, I've never felt better," I chimed.

"Are you really okay?" he asked, still worried.

"Fine, bordering on chipper, and tomorrow, planning on being obnoxious," I said with a smile.

He smiled back, and then frowned. "You must be thirsty," he said.

I hadn't actually given my thirst any thought until just then. His comment bringing it to the forefront of my mind. I swallowed reflexively, but the action brought no relief to the new burn in my throat.

He stood, holding his hand out to me. "Come, I'll teach you how to hunt. Animals, that is, I don't hunt humans."

I smiled reassuringly at him. "I know. Don't worry, I'm completely with you there, one hundred percent."

He looked relieved as I took his offered hand and he led me into the woods.

Hunting was an interesting experience. I hadn't expected it to be so thrilling. My strength, speed, and grace amazed me, too. Never before had I been able to run without tripping, never had I moved so fast without being afraid for my safety.

Carlisle seemed bemused by my elation. I remembered his story; when he found out what had happened to him, he had been horrified to the point of trying to kill himself. It must be uplifting that he brought joy to someone by changing them, instead of the same misery that he had felt.

"How did you know?" he asked me suddenly.

I came to an abrupt halt in front of him. "Know what?" I asked, knowing, quite fully, what.

"How did you know I was a vampire?"

I had known that question was coming and had prepared an answer. I held up my right hand, showing him the scar there. "I've been bitten before."

He nodded, like he had expected that. "I've seen your scar before," he said. "I saw it when you were in the hospital. What I don't understand is how you could have survived a vampire attack?"

"Another vampire, who loves me very much, saved me."

"But you were already bitten," he stated. "You told me 'one bite is all it takes,' how where you not already changed?"

"The other vampire sucked the venom out of the bite," I said, smiling.

"He would have had to taste your blood. It must have been terribly difficult to stop."

"It was, but it helps when you abstain from human blood."

That seemed to bring him up short. "You mean... there are others? Like me?"

I smiled, giving him hope was a nice little ray of sunshine to his currently miserable existence. "Spoilers, Carlisle."

He stared at me incredulously, before gathering himself again. "How did you know my name? I'm sure no one told it to you."

"Spoilers again!" I exclaimed. "You'll find out one day."

"What does that mean?"

It was sort of amusing to see Carlisle as a confused young man, instead of the brilliant father who knew almost everything there was to know.

"I know things that will happen," I said simply.

"You can see the future?"

I giggled. "No, future-seeing is a bit less precise. I _know_ what will happen," I frowned, knowing what had to come next. "I'm really sorry."

"What?" he seemed slightly panicked. "What's going to happen?"

"It's nothing, Carlisle, calm down. I just have to leave now, and I'm afraid you'll be upset."

"Why? Why do you have to leave? Please stay," he pleaded. I had never seen Carlisle like this. He was alone, lonely. I was the first person to bring some sunshine to his bleak existence, and I was about to leave.

"I can't stay. I'm not supposed to even be here. I'll come back, you'll see me again, I promise." I hated to leave him alone with no hope. "Promise me one thing, though."

"What?" he looked so sad.

"Save Edward for me."

"What?"

"And for Elizabeth. She's going to die, Carlisle, and her last wish will be for you to save him."

"But..."

"You can do it, trust yourself."

"But what if he's not like you? What if her hates me for this?"

I didn't want to lie to him, but I knew the truth would hurt him. "You may not understand at first, but one day he will see you as a father." That was the best I could give him.

"Why do you need to leave?" he asked.

"Remember that vampire I mentioned? The one that saved me? He's waiting for me." I turned to go, but then I remembered something. "Oh and one more thing before I leave, Edward can't know about me. He won't remember me very clearly, but don't try to remind him. You'll both learn soon enough who I really am." I gave him a conspiratorial smile and left.

That's when my journey began. I had to wait through the decades until I could see my love again. I learned to better my hunting styles to avoid making a huge mess of my prey. I also learned of an interesting ability I seem to have brought into the next life.

_I first discovered it in passing through another's territory._

"_Who are you?" he demanded. He was very tall with long brown hair that went past his chin. He was very scraggly and covered in bloodstains and dirt. His red eyes flashed dangerously. _

_I stared at him with disgust, completely forgetting he had asked me a question. "I said, 'who are you?' Answer me!"_

_I raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't look like he could take me on, though my newborn strength was waning by this time, so I wondered why he expected me to bend to his will._

"_Who do you think you are?" I asked indignantly._

_He deflated instantly. "You're not afraid of me?"_

"_Not particularly, I've seen much more frightening figures than yourself."_

"_But, _no one_ can resist the fear I cast," he looked highly put out. "It's a sort of special ability of mine."_

"_I've blocked a mind reader before," I said. "It's probably just me so don't be put out."_

"_Then you must have an ability!" he said, pleased with himself._

I hadn't thought of that before. The vampire's name was Jose. We had a chat about a coven he had heard about that contained a vampire named Kathrine. She could take over someone's body and turn them into her puppets, just by thinking about it. So I decided to pay them a visit. I wanted to learn as much as I could about why I was silent to Edward.

When I found Kathrine, months later, I asked her to try her ability on me. As I expected, it didn't work.

"_This is most peculiar," said Kathrine. She didn't seem put out by the challenge I represented. In fact, she was all set to help me figure out my ability. "Maybe you can project it, like a shield. Maybe you can protect against certain abilities. From the nature of the abilities you said you've blocked and the ones you haven't, I would wager a guess that you block mind related abilities. There's the mind-reader, that Jose guy, and me. Why don't you try to project your shield to Malcom," she nodded at her mate, he stood ready for her ability._

_I focussed on Malcom and imagined a bubble around myself and tried to stretch it out to him. It got halfway around him before it burst and Malcom was found turning cartwheels._

"_It's alright, try again," said Kathrine. "Perhaps you need physical contact for it to work, but it seemed to be working. Go ahead an put your hand on Malcom's shoulder and see if that makes it stronger..."_

I worked with Kathrine and Malcom for months until I finally had my ability well in hand. It cheered me to think I had a proper reason for being able to block Edward from my mind, and not the stupid AM frequency stuff. I was mostly relieved to find out that I wasn't broken.

After my time with Kathrine and Malcom, I wandered for awhile. Like a nomad, I never really stayed in one place very long. I occasionally came across a nomad or two, and rarely three.

It was around the 1950s that I came across a very interesting vampire.

_I was walking through a small town in search for some new clothes. Mine were getting torn and dirty from my directionless travels so I needed new ones. I was very thankful of the Flappers in the '20s, I hated the clothes of the early twentieth century and was eager to get back to the twenty-first, where I could wear jeans again._

_I was halfway through town when a short vampire girl came running up to me at a human pace._

"_Hey!" she called._

_I turned._

"_How are you even able to get here?" she asked, totally shocked._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You walked right through the town like you could really see it!"_

"_What?"_

"_I wanted you to see a very tall wall that even a vampire can't jump over. You're supposed to go around! This is my territory!"_

_Her voice got hushed as pedestrians walked by._

"_I'm not going to hunt these people," I told her calmly. "I don't hunt humans, anyway. What's this about a wall? I didn't see one."_

"_That's the thing, I can take over the senses, make you see, feel, hear, and smell anything I want you to, but you didn't see the wall! How did you do that?" she got a little aggressive at the end, demanding an answer to her question._

"_I have the ability to block powers that try to invade my mind, much like yours," I explained, trying to calm her._

"_Oh..." she was very child-like but I would wager a guess that she was about fourteen when she was changed. "Well stop it!"_

"_Stop it? My ability?" I asked, she nodded. "I can't. It doesn't turn off."_

"_All shields can be turned off," she said. "Come on, I'll prove it to you."_

The girl, her name was Erica, then proceeded to instruct me in how to turn off my shield. It took the better part of a year to do this, but when we were done, I could successfully turn my shield off to see the world she painted before me. It was beautiful, with bright colors and fluttering birds and a waterfall. I could see, hear, touch, and smell all of it, it was wonderful.

Erica became a good friend, I taught her how to hunt animals, but she didn't take to it, no one ever seemed to. I was beginning to know how Carlisle felt in the years after his change, like he was the only one who saw life this way.

After Erica, I met a few more nomads, just in passing, a few chased me from their territory. It wasn't very often that I felt threatened for my life, but I ran from those territories quite quickly, not wanting to get into a fight. I really had no idea how to fight, so I knew that if I got into one, I would loose. So I just avoided them.

It was June 1990 when I finally decided where I wanted to hang out for the next almost two decades before going to find where I disappeared in 2008.

I went to Forks.

There in the same house he would be living in more than a decade later, Charlie lived with Renee. The sight of the two of them, madly in love would bring a tear to my eye if that were possible. Renee was round with the baby girl that would be born in three months. A baby girl that would have the clumsiest life in history.

I knew, then, at that moment, I would follow myself. I forgot my childhood and I intended to get it back.

* * *

**A/N: I love my readers, so show a little love in return! R&R!**

**Oh, and bonus points to anyone who can name the quote I used in here and what movie/tv show its from. (I'll give you a hint: it's not from Twilight or Dr. Who)  
**


	7. Wolf

**A/N: I love you all! and lets give a big round of applause to **Sakaki-sempai **for joining us! Yay!**

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Wolf**

**BPOV**

It was November. Baby me was two months old and it sure was a sight to see. Everyone should have the chance to see themselves grow up, it was magical.

I left for the day to go hunting, and it was just after I finished off a deer, that I became aware of a rather foul stench. I looked around for the source of the smell and as I turned slightly, I heard a fierce growl accompanied by a loud heartbeat. I turned all the way around and came face-to-face with a huge brown wolf.

I was instantly afraid. I didn't understand why I would fear a wolf, but something about it and the smell coming off of it told me to be very afraid.

"What are you waiting for, Harry?" said a male voice in the trees.

He stepped out of the shadows and I gasped, he looked so much like Jacob, it was scary. His hair was short and his muscles were far more built but he looked just like Jacob, except older. But that wasn't right, Jacob was two years younger than me and I was only two months old. He must be someone he was related to.

"Who are you?" I asked, nervously.

He glared at me. "I am Corin Black, grandson of Ephriam Black who was pack leader many years ago. What are you doing here, bloodsucker?"

He was Quileute. Suddenly, Jacob's stories of the cold ones and the wolves came back to me. I was looking at a werewolf!

"I'm just passing through," I said desperately. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I don't hunt humans."

The brown wolf whined once and then turned into the trees. He didn't go far, just out of sight. When he came back, he was in human form. I gasped, not in shock that he turned back into a human, but in recognition. It was Harry Clearwater, one of Charlie's friends from the reservation, he was a young man with short black hair and almond colored eyes.

"She looks just like Renee," Harry said in awe.

My heart sank. I wasn't counting on anyone recognizing me.

"What?" asked Corin, sharply.

"No really, imagine her human, take off a few years and change the gold eyes for hazel and she looks just like her."

I decided I would have to come clean. There was no way they would let me go if I didn't.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan," I said.

Corin looked at me as if to ask 'and that means what to me?' Harry stared in shock.

"You can't be!" he exclaimed. "Isabella was born two months ago."

"Yes I was," I conceded. "And I will grow up. In less than a year, Charlie and Renee will get a divorce and Renee will take me with her. We will end up moving to Phoenix, Arizona, where I will grow up. I will visit Charlie once or twice a year until November 2008 when I will come to live with him. That's when I meet the Cullens—" Corin hissed. "—and fall in love with Edward. In August of that year, I will go to a bookstore in Seattle. While there, I will be transported back in time by a statue of a crying angel. I will find myself in Chicago, Illinois in 1918, where I meet Edward before he was changed. I will contract Spanish Influenza and be saved from death by none other than Carlisle Cullen. He will change me and I will leave to learn about myself. Between that time and now, I will learn how to control myself around humans, so that I'll be safe around them. I'm here now, because I forgot my childhood after I was changed and intend to remember."

A long silence filled the air after my crazy explanation. Harry stared at me in awe, and Corin was shocked but quickly turning suspicious.

"What a load of bull!" he spat.

"Bull is it?" I asked mildly. "Then explain how I know that you have either a brother or a cousin named Billy Black who is best friends with Charlie Swan and Harry Clearwater," I gestured at Harry when I said that. He seemed shocked that I knew his last name.

"You've been spying, that's all."

"You would have known if I had been down to the reservation. I know the Cullens aren't allowed down there and I won't cross the border either."

"You wouldn't have to cross the border to find out things like that," he spat.

"Then tell me how I would know that Billy's wife just had twin daughters named Rachel and Rebecca?"

"Spying," he said simply.

"Then how do I know about the treaty line? Or the treaty?" I challenged.

"You know the Cullens, they must have told you."

"Ugh!" I yelled, making them both jump and Corin growl. "You are infuriating! Look, no matter if you believe me or not, that's what happened! And I'll come back in seventeen and a half years and tell Harry the same thing, cause you know what, Corin? I don't remember Jacob mentioning you when he told me about his family so I can only assume you'll be dead by then!"

He took a step back, slightly frightened. "How do you know about Jacob?" He asked shakily.

"What?"

"Jacob was my brother, he died twelve years ago," he seemed like he was about to cry.

"The Jacob I know won't be born for another _two_ years," I said. "He's Billy's son."

"So he's gonna name his son after his dead cousin," it looked like I had struck a cord with Corin. "How sentimental of him. He always was a softy."

Harry looked at me sideways as if to ask 'what now?' Corin looked up at me.

"You don't hunt humans?" he asked. I nodded. "Keep it that way. The treaty stands for you as well; if you bite a human, you die, and don't cross the border."

He walked away into the trees. Harry turned to me.

"See you in seventeen and a half years?"

I smiled. "You'll see human me many times before that, but yes you'll see _me_ again in seventeen and a half years. I'll disappear suddenly and you and Billy are going to have to help Charlie through his grief, I hate to do this to him but I can't come back to him."

He nodded sadly, understanding.

"Suddenly all of those strange looks you gave me growing up make sense," I remarked.

He snorted. "I'll try to keep that down a bit. So... I'll be seeing you, Isabella?"

"Bella," I said.

"I'll see you then, Bella," and he loped away into the trees.

I sighed. It was nice to be Bella again.

* * *

**A/N: I love you , so drop a review! Yay rhymes!**

**Still waiting on that guess for the line in chapter five!  
**


	8. Home

**A/N: Welcome to LU, new readers: **bloodlion**, **crazytwilightbandgeek**, and **Supernatural Sam and Dean**! You guys are awesome! And to all you readers mentioned in previous chapters, I love you guys too!**

**Okay, so no one guessed the line from chapter five. Here's the answer:**

**"Fine, bordering on chipper, and tomorrow, planning on being obnoxious." The line was from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (don't own that either) said by Joyce in the hospital :)**

**Better luck next time people!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Home**

**BPOV**

It was almost time. Today was the day I went to the bookstore.

There I go. I watched as my human self walked into the bookstore. There was no angel statue on my way in. So where did it come from?

I looked around the parking lot to see if I could spot it elsewhere. Nothing. I looked back to where it would appear and jerked in shock. There it was. Sitting on the corner, crying. I watched it unblinkingly for any sign of movement. This was something clearly supernatural, I just knew it. I didn't know how this statue could take me out of my time but I was fascinated as hell to watch.

I heard my own voice from inside the store.

"Alice, what's going to happen?"

I couldn't hear Alice's response from here, but I knew that she was panicking and that the phone would cut off, right about...now. I heard a small gasp from myself inside. I started counting down from sixty.

As I got to twenty-four, I heard myself take a deep breath and step out of the shop.

_Eleven..._I'm at the corner. _Ten..._I round the corner. _Nine..._I stop short, seeing the angel. _Eight..._I drop the bag with the book in it. _Seven..._I gasp and stare at the angel. _Six..._My heart rate increases as I continue to stare._ Five..._ I take an unconscious step back and continue to stare. _Four...three...two..._

I felt a strange tingling in my hand, I reluctantly looked down at it to find that it was slightly transparent, and as I looked at it, it became solid again. Then I realized my mistake and snapped my head up again to look at the angel, and was met with a horrible sight.

In the second and a half that it took for me to look at my hand, the angel had made it's way silently to about three feet from me. It's face was horribly transformed from the sad look of an angel crying, to a terribly grotesque demon with a fierce, wrinkled forehead and nose, it's jagged, sharp teeth bared. It's arms were raised with the fingers curled onto claws. But it was frozen in stone like this, and even through my indestructibility and immortality, I was terrified of this creature.

I kept my eyes locked on the terrifying angel, and backed away, careful not to blink. When I was a good ten feet into the trees behind Border's, I allowed myself to blink once, rapidly, as only a vampire can. The angel was closer, looking even more grotesque if that were possible. I blinked again, it was all the way in the trees now, only five feet from me. I stepped forward, keeping my eyes on the angel. I bent down, eyes still on the creature, and grabbed a large boulder. I wasn't going to risk touching this thing in case I end up back in time again, so I hefted the boulder like it was merely a pebble, and flung it with all of my considerable strength at the angel. A sound like thunder rent the air as the angel was blown in several pieces.

I kept my eyes on it for a moment, unsure if it was safe, yet. I backed away several feet, and swiftly blinked. Everything was the same. I blinked again, slower this time. The broken angel did not pull itself back together. I was afraid it might do that. I blinked a few more times, just to be sure, and when the creature still did not stir. I walked back to the parking lot.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket. I had kept it, all these years, hid it from everyone. It would have been tough to explain what it was to someone in the '20s. I had kept it in perfect condition, so it was the same as it was a hundred years ago. I walked up to my truck and unlocked it, the key, too, I had kept. I grabbed the car charger and plugged my phone into the cigarette lighter, and turned the truck on. It roared to life, god, I missed that sound.

I looked out the front window and saw a Border's shopping bag laying where I left it not a moment ago. Leaving the truck running, I got out and walked up to the book, I picked it up. All this trouble for _Wuthering Heights_. I smiled to myself and went back to the truck.

I sat down in the driver's seat and turned on my still charging phone. As soon as it was on, it started ringing madly.

"Hello, Alice," I greeted her cheerfully.

"_Bella?_" she was obviously in shock. "_How... I... um... What the hell happened to you?_"

I laughed my new bell-like laughter. "I'll tell you in a few hours when I get home. This is a story definitely worth hearing. Make sure everyone is there when I get there."

I hung up and took my phone and book with me, leaving the charger and the tuck behind. As much as I hated to leave my truck, I had to admit, bringing it with me was just going to draw attention. I took the key with me after locking up my truck and ran back to Forks.

**EPOV**

I didn't have the faintest idea of what was going on. All I knew was that, Alice had called a family meeting in the living room and wasn't telling us what we were meeting for. I had tried to hear in her mind what was going on, but I heard terrified gibberish, it was really starting to scare me.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Emmett said, having had enough.

"No!" she cried. "Just a few more minutes and you'll see what I gathered you all for."

Emmett huffed and sat back down.

A minute later, we all heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of a vampire running towards us through the woods. Everyone except Alice looked to me to find out if it was friend or foe.

I listened for their thoughts... and heard nothing. That made me nervous, the only time that had happened was with Bella. I continued to listen to the footsteps of the unknown vampire as they approached the house.

The vampire walked up to the front door, took a deep, unnecessary breath and tapped lightly on the door. Alice got up immediately and went to answer the door.

"Brace yourselves, people," she said dramatically, though I detected a hint of confusion and wariness in her thoughts. "A couple of you aren't going to like this," her eyes rested on me and Rosalie for a moment before opening the door.

What we saw there, made every one in the room (besides Alice) gasp in shock. It was Bella.

She stepped forward with such grace that I had never seen in her before. Her movement rippled the air and brought her scent to me. It was the same scent, without the burn. It was definitely my Bella. But how? When? She walked all of the way into the room before looking at all of us with her new golden eyes—wait golden? She's not newborn?—and smiling the most dazzling smile I had ever seen.

"Hi, everybody," she said shyly, and her voice was like music.

"No way!" Emmett blurted.

"How..." Jasper couldn't even get his thought out.

Rosalie's thoughts were a jumble of furious cursing and sad lamenting.

_She's so beautiful!_ Esme.

"So it _was _you!" Carlisle's comment made no sense. In his mind, he was remembering the year I was changed. In the hospital there were three sick people lying side-by-side, the first was my mother, the second was me, and the third was a girl who looked remarkably like Bella, except wasted from the sickness. The name Carlisle held in his memory for that girl was Marie Webber.

"Marie Webber," I whispered, knowing that name from somewhere.

"Yes," Bella said, gently. She seemed to be answering both Carlisle and myself.

"But that's not possible," Carlisle objected.

"But it is," Bella said gently. "Remember I said I would come back? Remember, I told you she would die and that you had to save him, for me and for her?"

Carlisle remembered a conversation he had had with a newborn, just before she left and didn't return. The name he had for her was the same as the sick girl in the hospital. Marie Webber.

That name was so familiar. I wracked my brains for the half forgotten memory. When I thought of the name Marie Webber, I got...

"_A lovely name, to be sure, but I don't think it quite suits you."_

Bella! I saw Bella! In my human memories? But how?

"Marie Webber," I said louder, looking directly at Bella. "A girl I had a crush on when I was human. She moved from England to escape the war but had nowhere to go," my memories were flooding back to me. "She was going to find work in a factory but I offered her a place to stay at my parents' house. My mother took her in and all but adopted her. She called my mother Eliza. They were great friends. After my mother got sick from the influenza, Marie got it right after." I looked at Carlisle, remembering. "You were there, you had your team take them both to the hospital, my father had been taken from work there as well. I was the only one healthy. I wanted to come and see them but you said it wasn't safe, that I would catch it. But I caught it anyway and was placed between them. Mother tried to nurse me but got sicker because she wasn't resting. Marie was dying. I saw you take her to the morgue."

No one else could see where I was going with this except, it seemed, Carlisle and Bella.

"Isabella _Marie_ Swan. Best friend Angela _Webber,_" I finally pieced it together, and everyone else got it then, too.

"Yeah, that was me," Bella said. "That day that you walked up to me on the street, was my first time in Chicago. I literally just got there barely twenty minutes beforehand."

"I'm lost," said Emmett, speaking for the whole room. "Bella, how did you become a vampire? Who did it? And how are your eyes already gold?'

"Weren't you listening, Emmett?" she asked, smiling. "I caught Spanish Influenza in 1918."

Everyone gaped at her, even Alice. Carlisle seemed to have expected that answer, though.

"But you're only seventeen," said Jasper, confused.

"I may have been born in 1990 but I've been around for ninety years."

Shock followed her statement.

"How?" Alice screamed exasperated.

"I'm not entirely sure, myself," she said. "To you it was just a few hours ago that I disappeared at the bookstore, but that was seventy-three years ago for me. At the bookstore, as I was leaving, I nearly run into a statue of a crying angel. You said I had less than a minute before my future cuts off so I was counting down in my head. When I got to one, I blinked. That's all I did, just blinked and found myself in the middle of Chicago, 1918."

Everyone stared.

"That doesn't explain how you were changed," said Emmett. "Who changed you?"

"Carlisle did," she said, as if it were obvious.

"What?" Emmett was still confused.

"She was dying of the flu," said Carlisle. All eyes were on him now. "She asked me to change her, but I didn't understand how she could know. When I saw the scar on her hand left by James, I thought that someone as amazing as she was for surviving a vampire attack, shouldn't have to die of the flu, so after Elizabeth pleaded with me to save her, I did.

"But as soon as she was finished the transformation and after she had hunted, she left, promising to return."

"Why did you leave?" I asked. I was changed not days later, we could have been together.

"To preserve the future," said Alice, understanding. "If she had stayed, then she would have created an impossible paradox. If she had stayed, then the two of you would have been together when human Bella starts school in Forks, you and human Bella never fall in love and she never learns our secret, she never gets bitten by James and therefore, there is nothing to draw Carlisle's attention to her to change her, so she dies in a hospital of the flu."

Just the idea of that made my head spin. "Oh," was all I could say.

"I almost created a paradox a few hours ago, before human me got sucked into the past," Bella said. "That crying angel statue was apparently the reason for my blast into the past, because it wasn't a statue; if you look at it, then it's a statue and doesn't move, but look away and it attacks. When I blinked, it sent me to the past. So I came back to check it out. I was staring at it for the longest time, not blinking, so when human me rounds the corner, there it is, all innocent-looking. Human me is staring at it like I remember doing, and I'm counting down in my head. Just before I get to one, my hand starts tingling, I look down to find I'm disappearing, as I look, I stop disappearing. When I look back at the angel, human me is gone and the angel has moved. Towards me.

"If I had kept looking at that angel, it wouldn't have been able to send human me into the past, and therefore, I wouldn't exist in this form, but if I didn't exist, then there would be nothing to stop the angel from sending me to 1918. Paradox."

"That hurts my head," Emmett complained.

"Welcome to my world," Bella and Alice said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

When we all loosened up a bit and Bella's crazy explanations were over, we sat around and listened to stories of her travels. She mentioned meeting different nomads, being chased from territories, learning about her ability.

After all the stories were told, Bella asked me if I wanted to go for a run with her. I wasn't used to this new, stronger, faster Bella, but if I was being honest with myself, I was loving every minute of it. We ran to our meadow in the woods. When we got there, we just sat and stared at the sky. It had gotten dark since Bella came home and the clouds were away so we got a breath taking (figuratively) view of the stars.

"Do you miss it?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Being human. Do you miss it?"

"Not really. I mean, if I was still human, would I be able to do _this_?"

She suddenly rolled over and pinned me to the ground, kissing me with a strength I was not accustomed to. It was exhilarating, and I realized that I didn't have to be careful anymore, I could kiss her back just as forcefully and not worry about harming her. So I did. We were like that for several minutes, hands in each other's hair, kissing more deeply than I had ever allowed, until we finally broke apart, panting for air we didn't need.

"No, I suppose we couldn't do that when you were human," I said after a moment.

"I want to show you something, Edward," she said tentatively.

"What is it, love?"

She didn't answer, instead, she placed a hand on either side of my face, pressing her forehead to mine. She closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate.

For a moment nothing happened. Then... _I love you, Edward._

The only thing I could think of doing in that moment was kissing my Bella with all the love I felt for her. I didn't understand what had just happened, but I knew I had heard my Bella's thoughts. I broke the kiss.

"Bella, how...?"

She smiled. _Practice. You always wanted to hear my thoughts..._

I kissed her again, softer this time.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: So that's it, just the Epilogue left. If you liked it, tell your friends about it. If you didn't, you probably didn't make it this far through the stroy anyhow :) Anyway, I love you so show me the love! R&R!**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is, as promised: a whole story in two days, impressive no? I wrote this completely off the top of my head and I can't believe I finished it. My first finished story! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Epilogue**

**BPOV**

I made a promise to a young man seventeen and a half years ago and I intended to honor it. The problem was finding a way to talk to him. I couldn't just cross the treaty line.

I decided to wait at the border and hope that a wolf came by.

I waited for several hours before a wolf finally came along. It was a big black wolf with permanently sad eyes, like he lost something once and never got it back, but despite that, he held a very proud air about him that said he had a lot of power.

When the wolf noticed me, his hackles raised and he snarled.

"I'm not hurting anyone," I said hastily. "I just wanted to talk to someone over there, and I know I can't cross."

The wolf glared at me for a moment, telling me to stay put with his eyes. He backed away into the cover of the trees. I waited patiently for him to phase back and become more decent.

The young man who walked back to me struck a chord in my memory. I had seen him only once before, when I was human. His name was...Sam! I had seen him on the beach the day Jacob told me of his tribe's legends.

"Who did you want to speak to? And why?" Sam asked with authority.

"Harry Clearwater, tell him 'It's been seventeen and a half years.' He'll understand. Before you say anything, I'm not asking you to bring him here and I'm not asking you to bring me to him, 'cause I know you don't trust me, just tell him that and let him decide what to do. I'll be right here."

Sam stared at me a moment, taking in the color of my eyes, before deciding to trust me to stay on my side of the line, and loping off into the trees. I heard him phase and take off back towards the rez. I waited.

An hour later, I heard the sounds of one man hiking towards me, through the woods. The scent I caught in the air was Harry's, but it was different from what I remember it to be; more human, less wolfy.

When Harry came into view and saw me, his face lit up in a wide grin. "Bella," he said. "It really is you! I thought I had dreamed that day all those years ago."

I smiled. "Nope, I'm as real as you are."

He eyes me for a moment. "Would it be foolish of me to hug you?"

I laughed. "I promise the only thing you'd receive is vampire smell all over you."

He laughed hard at that, stepping forward to hug me. I hugged him back, mindful of his humanity so I wouldn't crush him. He stepped back, looking at me sadly.

"It's really you," a tear came to his eye. "Everything you said would happen, happened. Charlie and Renee divorced, you moved to Phoenix, Corin died while cliff jumping, Jacob was born, you came back to live with Charlie and fell for that Edward... It really all happened."

"I know, Harry, I know," I felt sad, suddenly wishing I could cry with him. "And I'm sorry, but you'll have to be there for Charlie, now. I can't go back to him, I'm not the Bella that left Forks this morning. I'm a vampire now, and he can never know."

"I know, I just wish there was a way..."

"I do, too."

There was a long pause as we both felt our own emotions and shared each other's pain. Finally, Harry took a deep breath and sighed, the atmosphere lightened a little.

"So..." he ventured. "How do you like...being a vampire?"

"I like it," I said. "You know, ever since Spring Break, I've wanted to be one?"

"I didn't know that. Why?"

"Because I fell in love with Edward. Not some silly crush, but honest to goodness Love. I knew then, that I wanted to be with Edward forever, but I couldn't do that as a human."

He nodded, understanding.

"So how's the wolf thing working out for you?" I asked.

"I retired, actually," he said mildly. "Wolves don't age if we keep up with the phasing. I stopped phasing a little over a year after you left, so here I am; middle-aged."

I smiled. "So _that's _why you don't smell all wolfy anymore," I wrinkled my nose playfully.

He chuckled. "You're one to talk about bad smells, you vampires reek!"

"Do I still smell bad to you? Even after you retired?" I asked, curious.

"No _as_ bad, but not the most pleasant smell in the world."

My phone rang. Even the ringing sounded impatient.

"Hello?"

"_You get back here right now, Isabella! I know you're talking to that wolf, even if I can't see you!_"

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "I'm coming." I hung up the call and turned to Harry. "That was Alice, I should go."

"Alright, Bells. See you around?"

"Definitely," I said. "Take care of Charlie for me," I called over my shoulder as I started to run home.

As I ran, I thought about all of the things that led me to this moment. I had to have the worst luck of anyone I knew; I always managed to get myself into major trouble, hurting myself or breaking something. But I always seemed to come out of it alive and well. All of the minor disasters that seemed like bad luck, led me to this moment, which was actually pretty lucky. So in a way I was luck to be unlucky.

Yep that's me; Isabella Marie Swan, Luckily Unlucky.

**The End**


End file.
